1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of optical systems and more specifically, but not exclusively, to singulated dies in a parallel optics module.
2. Background Information
Optical systems are used today to move data and communications. Parallel optics involves using a number of optical channels over multiple optical fibers. Usually, each fiber carries a single optical channel. In a parallel optics system, a transmit module includes several transmitters that are connected to several optical fibers bundled in a fiber ribbon cable. A receiver module having several optical receivers is connected to the fiber ribbon cable to receive the optical signals.
In current parallel optics modules, an array of 12 Vertical Cavity Surface Emitting Lasers (VCSELs) may be formed on one die. The pitch between the VCSELs is usually 250 microns to match the pitch between a corresponding array of 12 glass optical fibers. Since the core of the glass optical fibers is typically 8 to 62.5 microns, the 250 micron pitch of the VCSELs necessitates an alignment accuracy of the VCSELs of approximately 3–5 microns using multimode glass optical fiber. Further, since the VCSELs are formed in an array on a single die, if a defect is discovered in one VCSEL, the entire die is usually discarded.